You Just Know
by Mrs.HaleyOrton
Summary: **LARRY STYLINSON** Louis has always known Harry wasn't human. So It doesn't matter once Harry finally tells him, but Louis loves him. But, once Louis finds out, things start to happen that didn't just happen before. Harry will protect Louis at all costs, regardless of the bullshit happening around them.


Chapter 1

Louis had known all along what Harry was. Since the day they met. Harry's eyes is what gave him away, Louis thinks.

Or, maybe it was the way he dressed, so classic and obvious like that.

But, Harry has these bright, piercing green eyes that just shone with magic, and maybe even love, but only for Louis.

When Harry looked at Louis, it was different. It was bright and happy, and even mesmerized, though Harry usually did most of the mesmerizing, but not this time.

Louis would be the only one to capture all of Harry's attention.

It was magical and Louis thought it was just lovely-being the only one able to do that to him.

Louis knows he only has eyes for Harry as well-regardless of what harry is. Harry didn't even have to tell Louis what he is, Louis just knows.

Like how Louis just knows that Harry's there, and he just knows that Harry always will be.

And Louis just fucking knows that Harry's a vampire, he just knows.

Louis' not scared, per-say. He's just… curious. He just wants to be told it, is all.

So as Harry knocks on Louis' door, Louis just knows it's harry.

Louis jumps up from his couch, and his blood is bubbling up in excitement-and that usually happens when his lovely boyfriend of eleven months, sixteen days, and thirteen hours, Harry, shows up.

"hi babe." Harry says in his musky, deep tone as Louis throws his arms around him immediately.

Louis smiles into the embrace, knowing Harry is smiling as well-he just knows.

"what's wrong?" Harry asks him as they pull away from each other reluctantly.

"what do you mean?" Louis answers, his smile faltering just the slightest bit. Harry's head tilts to the side in confusion, and Louis thinks that is just so adorable.

"You're upset, baby. Why?" he asks him in a whisper tone, and Louis pulls him inside quickly, wanting to change the subject as fast as possible.

"i-I'm not upset, I'm just a little… off today is all." He answers with a small squeak as Harry lifts him up into his arms.

"did you miss me?" Harry asks him, and sets Louis on top of the counter with his arms around his waist. "Of course I missed you. Don't leave me alone for two days again." Louis answers in mock sadness-though he actually was quite sad-he's never actually had to wank off like that in a while, usually Harry's right there when he's horny.

For a moment Harry's eyes change from love to lust and Louis can basically tell that Harry knows exactly what he's talking about.

"hmmm." Harry breaths out, and shoves his face into the crook of Louis' neck-kissing him there softly.

Louis gasps a little, not expecting it, and that makes Harry chuckle. "I love you, lou." Harry mumbles into his neck, and nudes him a tiny bit with his nose.

"I love you too harry." Louis answers, and his whole fucking body means those words. But, Louis still can't get it out of his mind.

_Harry's a vampire, I know it._

Louis has known this for a couple months. He's seen Harry do things-things that humans just **don't** do.

Louis knows humans aren't that strong, he knows humans eyes just don't fucking change like that, and Louis knows that humans just aren't that fast.

It's just the whole **blood thing** Louis is curious about. Louis hasn't seen Harry kill a human, or even a fucking animal for christs sake.

But, sometimes he'll see red water bottles in Harry's fridge –and the only foods that actually get eaten are the ones Harry feeds Louis.

And sometimes, while they're getting quite intimate and Harry gives Louis a love bite, he'll draw blood sometimes…quite a bit actually.

Oh, and the damn **sun thing**, Louis is so confused about. He sees Harry in the sunlight all the time. He even drives Louis to work in the mornings at least four times a week.

Louis wants to figure it out, he knows there's got to be a trick to it or something, he just knows.

Harry whines as Louis tangles his fingers in his curls instinctively, and tugs on his scalp.

Louis smirks at that and he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. Harry pulls away and looks into Louis' cobalt blue eyes.

They stay like that for a while before Harry tugs him off of the counter gently.

"I can still feel it…" Harry mumbles, wrapping Louis up in his warm embrace again. Louis sighs loudly, and dramatically, knowing exactly what he means.

"m'fine harry." "promise?" "promise." Louis answers with a small laugh, and Harry gives in with a giggle as well.

XXXX

Harry can feel it. Harry can feel it as they're driving to his flat, hand in hand. He can feel it as he opens the door for Louis to step out. He can feel it in his whole being every, single, day.

He can feel Louis, all the time. He can feel Louis when he wakes up from a restless slumber, he can feel Louis when he's thinking, and he can feel Louis when he breaths.

No one has ever affected him like this. No one has ever made him feel so loved, nor has anyone ever made him love them back. But Louis has.

Harry loves Louis, he's pretty sure.

Harry loves Louis, he's actually a thousand percent positive of that.

Harry loves the way Louis walks, the way Louis talks, he loves louis' eyes, and his mouth, and his nose, and his smile, and his bum, and his laugh.

Harry just really loves Louis. He loves Louis more than his own four hundred years of life, which is certainly possible

And he loves the fact that Louis loves him too, cos he'd certainly be lost if he didn't have Louis. He knows that for a fact because he **was **lost before he found Louis.

He remembers that day perfectly, and it wasn't that long ago of course, though it feels like they've known each other forever. (and harry certainly wouldn't mind spending the rest of his forever with Louis).

Harry was just going to get a cup of coffee. (coffee makes his blood warm and keeps him at normal temperature, long story short, coffee's one of his best friends)

He walked up to the counter, and ordered a basic black coffee, and as usual the female at the registered begun to flirt with him –and she didn't matter enough for him to even have to mention to her that he is in fact, gay.

Then, a bouncy, bubbly boy in blue stood behind him in line with his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, and started to talk to Harry about the cold weather.

Harry looked at him like he was crazy, then begun to just indulge in the conversation. Louis' eyes shone and his voice was so soft, like he had just woken up, though the time was one thirty (yes harry did memorize the time in that exact moment)

Louis just talked and talked and talked, so they sat down together, and drank their coffees inside, rather than talking them home.

They exchanged numbers after they were done as well, and Louis texted him that same night. Harry responded immediately.

Harry knows that was the best day of his life, meeting Louis.

"haz? You okay?" Louis asks, snapping, Harry out of his daydream. He nods, and Louis chuckles, shoving his hand inside Harry's much larger one.

As Harry unlocks the front door, Louis stands up on his tippy-toes to nip Harry's neck cutely.

Harry chuckles as Louis continues to nip at him softly, and soon the nips turn into kisses, and Harry can't seem to open the door for the life of him-no pun intended.

Harry growls playfully and pushes Louis up against the door lightly-Harry couldn't hurt him if he tried, honestly.

"Louis Tomlinson, you little buttface, let me open the door." He snips jokingly and places a quick, chaste kiss to louis' mouth, earning a few giggles from him.

Harry wants to tell him. He wants to tell Louis what he is. And he knows that Louis wants him to tell him.

Harry almost thinks that Louis already knows, he thinks louis' seen him do things he shouldn't have in front of him. Like, when he needed something from the kitchen, and they were in the bedroom, he wasn't exactly aware of Louis watching him get from one place to the other in a more than human way.

Or when Harry leaves him a hickey, sometimes Harry does like to taste Louis just a bit.

Never enough to actually hurt him, or to make harry want to eat him, Harry just want to have his lovers' blood flowing through him sometimes.

Sometimes Harry leaves him hints like that on purpose, just to see if Louis will call him out on it, and maybe just to give his love the truth without actually having to say it himself.

But, he doesn't want to tell him, then realize that Louis hadn't caught on at all, if that is in fact the case.

A part of him wants Louis to ask him, but the other part just wants them to not have to discuss it, in case the love of his life thinks he's a monster.

Harry just couldn't live with that. He couldn't live without Louis now that he has him in his life. He just can't.

So, as he opens the door, and lets Louis inside first, being the gentlemen he is, he's more than caught off guard as Louis blurts out "harry, I think I know."


End file.
